Please Forgive Me, but I Cannot Possibly Love You
by Spicymint
Summary: AU. Long one-shot. Law plans to meet with this past instructor he despises. Somewhat VergoxLaw. No romance. Somewhat OOC Vergo.


**A/N: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Ah... At last I got Internet at home. It's been a month. I took my sweet time choosing the internet I wanted. I wrote this two to three weeks ago and had been wanting to post it.**

 **Anyways, this one is a bit long for my usual one-shots. I've been into writing one-shots right now.**

 **In this story, Vergo's name is Debambo (short for Demon Bamboo) Vergo, where Vergo is the last name.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The sky slowly closed its curtains as night fell. It enveloped in a dull orange tint as city lights in New Line City polluted the air.

There, stood a light blue apartment in the edge of the metropolitan, away from all the traffic noises. It was rather shabby-looking, as the blue panel paints have become crusty and was falling out and the black rails decorating the windows and along the small short stairway leading to the front door was covered in rusts. The carpeted hall inside creaked whenever a resident or a visitor walked. The floor of course creaked, as one man entered the apartment and took the stairs. The man swiftly walked in his regular pace, although from bystanders it looked as if he was rushing somewhere. He ignored each and every stain that scattered all over the hall, and then suddenly stood at a certain door.

The black-haired man scrambled the inside of his bag to excavate his keys as he tried to get into his apartment. He was extremely tired from the long day he had and the public bus that was stuck in traffic for what felt like hours.

As he finally got through the door, he switched on the lights with one hand while loosening the collar of his black shirt. He tossed his black leather handbag, stuffed with work he needed to grade, on the dining room chair as he flung off his black sleek shoes.

Then, his left pocket vibrated-as he never switched ring/silent switch back to ring on his phone. One, short, vibration. An email. He thought to himself, remembering how he had forgotten to turn off the Wi-Fi on his smartphone.

-Which reminded him how low its batteries were.

 _Shit. Wasn't it at 18% before I left work?_ He rushed to his room as fast as possible. It was a monotone bedroom with papers and clothes scattered everywhere due to the morning chaos. He jumped on the bed to find his charger at its headboard.

As he reached for the charger, he tapped on the black smartphone to check the battery percentage.

However, Law abruptly stopped on his tracks despite the 3% he saw at the top of his screen.

A preview excerpt of the email that just came in proudly stood in the center of the screen. Law's eyes, that were glued to the email, initially widen in shock. Then his eyes slowly closed forming a glare. His state of rush twisted to despair as he read the preview.

"Dear Law, How are you doing? It's been a ..."

It looked like a harmless message to anyone who read it, but it sent Law's heart close to hell. His throat started narrowing and he started to feel very nauseous; for it was the sender that gave Law chills.

The sender was from Vergo- an instructor from his Dressrose Community College at home.

Vergo was his biology instructor. He was a very kind man that listened to all his worries, gave him volunteer opportunities, gave him many different advices, provided necessary information for his transfer to a four-year university, and many more assistance. Yes, he was apparently a very nice man. Law knew and understood that. However his heart sunk deeper into darkness and describing this man this way urged him to bite down his tongue. Very hard.

Something always never felt...right. Yes, he was kind- a very nice instructor. Law kept repeating that to his head countless times. But his heart was never convinced. His body thirsted with the verge to inflict physical pain to himself- trying to levitate the lead in his heart that formed whenever he thought of that man. His throat squeezed tighter, making his breathing difficult. There were even times where tears started welling in his eyes in which his brain could not comprehend. Both his heart and his body never tried to agree with his thoughts of this man being 'kind.'

Law tried to wave all of these symptoms away and grabbed his charger. After the phone notified him that it was feeding off electricity, Law opened the mail from that instructor with determination. Law of course did not open it for curiosity, nor from nostalgia, nor from frustration. He only opened it because he understood that he was an elder to him and would need to read and answer his email back as soon as possible, due to respect. If his mind did not convince him this way, he would have deleted his email before reading it, try to block the sender, and to never ever touch that email account ever again- creating a new one.

The email read:

"Dear Law,

How are you doing? It's been a while since my last contact with you. How is your Master's program? Are your students nice? Do you have lots of paperwork to grade? I would love hearing from you again!

I have a huge surprise for you! I will be visiting my hometown- and I would like to remind you that it's located next to New Line City! I will be there in a few weeks over the summer! I would LOVE to meet up with you! Please have the weekends open!

Fondly,  
Debambo Vergo"

Law's soul immediately fell to pure dread. He instantly regretted seeing the email.

 _...Love to meet up?_ Law repeated in his mind as he grimaced. Why was it necessary to capitalize all of the letters in 'love?' Was it just to emphasis the word, or... But as soon as his mind trailed off, he cut it off immediately.

 _I guess since he was helpful and kind to me back then, I should owe him a visit_. Law sighed as he tapped off his phone to sleep and placed it on the bed.

 _I'll just reply to him tomorrow though._ Law grumbled as he dug his head in his pillow. He rolled to his side and stared off at the wall in front of him.

 _Fuck. I don't want to see him._ Law slowly closed his eyes to enter into his thoughts.

Why did this man use 'Fondly' instead of 'Sincerely' for? Was there a deeper meaning to that too? He never really understood the man- just that he seemed to like him as a student a lot. Maybe it may have been more than just a student, but it shouldn't be more... could it? He understood that that man had a son, who was older than Law himself, and they seemed very close. Law must've resembled or reminded that man of his son somehow and perhaps that was why he acts and talks as he is. Vergo must like Law and sees him as a son- part of a family somehow.

-Or... since he is a divorced man, he sees Law as something more than a 'son.' Law felt his throat grow tighter as his thoughts took this turn. _I mean..._ Law flung his eyes open and glanced at the top of his drawers. He languidly got up and stood in front of it- stood in front of the collection of rings and necklaces he had. Most of the ones he used were splayed on the drawers, but there were some stored away in the plastic boxes. He opened one of the boxes, which contained a certain pendant. It was a black and brown rock pendant with a certain metal wire creatively holding the rock in place. Law then noticed that the metal wire- that used to be very shiny- had a blackish brown cloudy coating. His eyes grew wide and in shock he dropped the necklace on the drawer.

 _Fuck._ Law wished he were ignorant about this forever- which was inescapable. The metal had reacted with the oxygen in the air making this coating. This could only be one metal- silver. He wished it was some cheap necklace- but it wasn't.

This necklace was the one he received from Vergo as a present- with chocolates on Valentine's Day. Law can remember that day vividly. He wanted a lot of working experiences and had also volunteered on helping Vergo out with his biology class. He had completely forgotten about Valentine's Day and was only reminded when Vergo greeted him so. Then, he received a red paper bag, inside with three heart shaped boxes of chocolate and a rectangular box that immediately told him it was a necklace. Law remembers clearly how he was going to push it back to him saying he couldn't accept this gift for too many reasons. However, Vergo cut his actions by saying that it was a thank you gift for volunteering Law's time for him. He had also said how wonderful it was that there were so many occasions to give such a gift.

Law couldn't refuse the gift, as it was a 'thank you' gift. Doing so would have been very disrespectful to this man, many years his senior. Refusing this gift would mean that Law thought Vergo was giving this as a gift of love- however Law was extremely unsure if he should assume it so. It might be just him that felt like this man meant it to be more than just a thank you gift. Did this man see him as a student? A son? Or...

This question had been killing Law for the longest time. Was he thinking and reading all of his actions too much that told him this man was certainly in love with him? Was it wrong to see it this way?

Of course Law hoped it wasn't- for his heart wasn't for him at all, quite the contrary.

Nevertheless, he had decided to see him again and was standing in front of his drawer debating whether to wear the necklace he was given on the day they meet. Law understood the ways of socializing (although he doesn't enjoy it much) and knew he should wear it out of respect. It needed some cleaning and Law also had to rub it clean- perhaps with a bit of baking soda.

However, Law just stared down at it, just how he dropped it on there. The silver portion of the necklace had lost its sheen, but it can easily be revived. The black and brown stone contained fossils that made this stone uniquely intricate.

It was a beautiful pendant indeed. If it weren't for the sender, Law would've worn it a bit more. However, Law never liked it. He never even wore it on days he didn't meet Vergo at all. It was a reluctant gift he received and wearing this made him feel... disgusted and contained.

He wondered if it was because the chain was small and that it felt a bit tight around his neck- although it nicely settled on his collarbone. Whenever he wore it, he felt like he was suffocating a bit. It was as if he had lost his freedom. It felt like a tight collar- in which the collar and him belonged to the sender, Vergo. To Law, wearing this necklace felt like Vergo was showing off to the world that Law belonged to him.

Law knew this point of view sounded ridiculous and absurd. His mind told him to just wear it as a form of respect. There were indeed no evidence or actual words Vergo had said that indicated his true love for Law. However, Law's heart sunk down even more and his hand refused to touch the necklace once more.

 _...I'll decide later._ Law sighed and left his room to grab something to eat. 

o-o-o-o-o

The cars were moving busily as Law stepped off the bus. He took out his phone and checked the map to see where the restaurant was. He wore his plain dark blue jeans, a pair of black boots and a gray hoodie over his black collar shirt. He also wore a brown-blackish pendant around his neck, in which the stone was secured with sparkling silver. He pulled down the brim of his white furry hat as he tried to block some sun to see the screen. He wished his beloved hat had a longer brim, as it wouldn't quite block enough of the sun unless it was brought down to his brows. It was still bright out, but it was already 6pm.

 _Hm. Thirty minutes early..._ He thought to himself. _It should be around here._ Law scanned around the visible shops and cafes and found the All Blue Dining.

All Blue Dining was new to Law- and the restaurant was not a fast food restaurant as he requested to meet. Vergo had planned to meet there. The sign was not neon and one could not see the inside of the restaurant from the outside. The sign was painted elegantly in black cursive. The whole place was made with dark reddish brick. It actually looked a bit on the high end and Law had to grimace knowing his outfit would be out of place.

 _I thought I told him something around Mc King Patties was good._ Law grumbled. He wanted to meet, eat fast, and leave- although eating at the fast foods always took an hour or more when they met.

Yes, he could remember clearly how Vergo kept offering to take him out to eat back in his volunteer days. Vergo had said that he wanted to thank Law for helping and insisted on taking him out. After a month of persistent offering, Law knew he couldn't refuse any more and went only for the sake of respect. They ate and talked for an hour or more. At the end of that day, Vergo insisted to do this next month. Law tried to refuse, but Vergo pushed by saying because it would be near his (Law's) birthday and he would like to treat Law with food. Law then remembered how his friend had slipped his mouth and had revealed Law's birthday- and he didn't want anyone to know, especially Vergo. The biology teacher had memorized it and Law could not refuse him once more.

And so he went, and had received a present- from a person he only knew for a few months. Was this normal- for an instructor to memorize a birthday and wanting to celebrate it? It was awkward, but he received the gift full heartedly that time, believing that he was a kind man and since it was the only gift he received that birthday.

However, Vergo suggested doing this every month from then on because it was very, very fun. Law wasn't able to succeed in refusing to do it and it became a routine. Of course, Vergo paid every time.

Law opened the stained glass heavy doors and stepped inside. The restaurant had a fabric dark green wall interior with golden leaves embroidery. The dim chandelier lights made it slightly hard to see the inside and the high ceiling didn't make it better. Each table had it's own candle light, all of them in a beautiful glass with a red ribbon tied around the neck of the vase for decoration. A waiter stood, feet together, hands at his sides- in which his right hand clasped a few menus- with all the tables behind him, facing Law with his business smile.

"Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked.

"Ugh..." Law was speechless from intimidation. This was definitely not a fast food restaurant. He removed his hat as he gulped down for words. "I came a bit early, and I didn't make the reservation, but-"

"Law!" He heard his name being called. A tall white suited man with a purple necktie came up to him. Law instantly felt a bit relieved from seeing someone familiar. "He's with me!" Vergo said as he easily slipped into Law's personal space to hold his shoulder. Law's relief disappeared as soon as it spontaneously arrived. "Oh, Law!" He dramatically exclaimed as he full-bodily squeezed Law into a hug. Law attempted his twisted grimace into a smile- but did not hug him back, leaving his hands to his sides. He instantly felt a dark cloud in his heart from disgust and immediately regretted even coming.

This hug was what made him despise Vergo even more.

It was that day on Christmas that started it. Since Law received a birthday gift from him, he quickly assumed that Vergo would also prepare a Christmas present. Law thought that just receiving gifts without any return would not be the way of socializing and that he must prepare something for him in return. So he reluctantly made a gift for him- a knit scarf. Law was in a knitting club and Vergo had asked to make him one someday (more like he was suggesting Law to give him one on Christmas since he was saying how 'it'll be nice to have a scarf in this cold day' around November). And of course, on the last day of volunteering for that year, Vergo presented a Christmas present to him. It was a nice gift that he was able to use in his field of biology- a pair of nicely fit non-fog googles. Of course, after that Law gave him the Christmas present. Vergo was overwhelmingly happy and said 'since you're not going to take my classes anymore, you are not my student anymore.' He then opened his arms wide and hugged Law. Law did appreciate the gift and pulled his arms behind Vergo and patted him on the back- not quite returning a hug, but it was good enough. Law did not regret hugging that time until winter break ended. But what should Law have done in those situations? Refusing a 'thank you' hug would have been such a rude gesture. It was- in a way- inevitable.

So after that winter break- with all the persistent emails from Vergo during break about what he was doing- they decided to meet immediately after break, on Monday. Vergo even called Law on Monday about how his break was- even though Law had explained some (briefly) via email- and Vergo had to remind him (although he already knew) that they are meeting at his office today. Law, a bit frustrated with his persistency, remembers walking up to his office door with a grim frown. He took a deep breath to be prepared with all the talking- but what did happen was what he wasn't expecting at the least. As soon as Vergo let him in and the door closed behind him, Vergo pulled him into a hug without any other warning. Law bit down his tongue to mute his scream and dug his nails into his hands to resist Vergo's secure hug- a hug in which one couldn't wiggle away.

And so, from that day on, Vergo hugged him every single time they met. Also, Vergo only hugged him when it was only the two of them- never outside in public. This secrecy bothered Law very much; it felt like Law was slowly getting pulled into one of those cheesy forbidden love of a teacher and student. Wasn't he still a student by definition? He was not taking classes from Vergo, but he was still enrolling at the community college. The words that Vergo said-'you are not my student anymore'- haunted him every time Vergo hugged him. Law felt absolute repulse for the rest of his community college life.

Vergo nudged his head against Law's as he did his 'greeting hug' at the restaurant- the usual. And of course after he was done, he patted his back hips, slightly above his ass. Law pretended that he didn't notice these habits of his- he just smiled forcefully as his heart started sinking into quicksand.

"Hello Mr. Vergo, it's been a while. How are you doing?" Law spoke as he stepped back from him, detesting his use of 'Mr.' It tasted bitter in the back of his tongue- how he yearned to call him just 'Vergo' instead.

-Ah... It was, however, much more better than...

It happened on Vergo's birthday- Law had asked him when he got his birthday present from him. It felt mandatory to give Vergo's his since he did it for Law. Law could not recall what he gave him, but Vergo was highly pleased with it and had hugged him multiple times. By then, Law was able to hide his disgust very well and accepted Vergo's greetings- however, not returning any of them. Law recalled that day when Vergo looked down and had said, "I have a huge favor for you and only you can do it. Since it is my birthday, can you hear my wish?" Law was confused and curious and had replied "if I am able to." It was Vergo's birthday after all. Then Vergo looked desperately up, straight into Law's eyes and pleaded:

"I have close friends and students that call me by my first name. You are not my student anymore, so, can you stop calling me 'Mr. Vergo' and call me 'Debambo,' please?"

Everything froze when Law heard that. He felt his heart shrivel up and the back of his throat to clump into a knot. Law was able to call respectable persons by their first name if they had asked from the beginning, but to suddenly change from Mr.- to their first name after using it for over a year? It felt impossible for him to do it. He has never liked Vergo in his heart and to call him in a much more informal matter... felt extremely wrong.

However, it was Vergo's birthday. To refuse an elder's favor- must be recognized as very discourteous. However, instead of respect, he took his intuition and Law replied to Vergo that he wouldn't be able to. Vergo reassured that it may take some time but he believes Law would be able to.

Law knew his forced smile wouldn't hold whenever he called Vergo's first name. He knew his glass mask would fall into millions of pieces as he uttered that name. Also to subtlety let Vergo know that Law cannot cross the line to more intimacy with Vergo, Law pled and apologized that he possibly couldn't be able to. Although Vergo looked a bit sad, he never requested that from Law ever again.

"Ahh! I am doing great!" Vergo wrapped his arm upon Law's shoulder as he escorted Law to their table.

How Law wanted to fling that arm off of him.

As they got closer to their table, Vergo's arm slid off Law's shoulder and his hand roamed around his back then lastly to his back hips again before leaving Law completely. Law suppressed a glare and forcefully smiled as Vergo scooted a chair for him.

 _-Like I need that. I'm not your bitch._ Law thought as he thanked Vergo.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Law asked as he was fully aware that he arrived thirty minutes early.

"Oh, no! Not at all! You're actually early! I just came a few minutes earlier than you!" Vergo laughed as he tried drinking from his empty glass of water. Law observed him double-taking his glass and moving his hand away from it.

Law unzipped his gray hoodie and placed it on the back of his chair since the restaurant was a bit warm. He took the wine colored napkin off the table and placed it on his lap. He then took the glass of water in his hand and took a sip.

"...Law, you're wearing the necklace." Vergo noted. Law gulped his water a bit too loudly.

"...Yes." Law replied holding the glass between his lips. He was about to take another sip when Vergo said:

"It really suits you. Ah... You are beautiful."

 _Fuck. Shut up. I didn't need to hear that ever again._ Law thought as he remembered how Vergo frequently said that whenever Law forced himself to wear this chain. It gave Law the horrible awkward chills that made him feel like a prey being targeted by a predator.

"You are beautiful." Vergo repeated and sighed deeply. Law carefully placed down his glass and stared at the table since his eyes were currently in a glare.

 _Shut the fuck up._ Law thought as he thanked Vergo for the comment. Then Law was relieved from the weird pause when Vergo started talking about the weather.

After a while, Law looked up at Vergo as he spoke about his busy days since he arrived back to New Line City. Yes, as always, Vergo's face was flushed red. It has been bothering Law for a while and he had wondered whether this man has rosasea. _He should properly check in with a doctor._ Law thought as he lifted the menu off of the table. It was bound in smooth black leather and each clean sheet of paper barely had any writings on it. Law sighed to himself as the numbers on the right-most, likely the prices- although the Belli mark was missing- were a bit exotic. He did not feel grateful with this luxury. He felt out of place. Weren't they just former instructor and student? Vergo had claimed that he is now a good friend of his- but is this treatment really necessary? _I can't allow him to pay my order._ Law thought as he skimmed for the low prices.

"Order anything you want!" Vergo enthusiastically stated. "It's my treat!" Law swiftly moved his eyes from the menu to meet Vergo's.

"...Mr. Vergo, I can pay-"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Vergo exasperated. "Please allow me to! I am the one who called you to meet with me. Please let me pay for this." He asked desperately. The corner of Law's mouth twitched as he wondered why he speaks so dramatically. -Then again, Vergo once did say he was a drama major before deciding to be an integrative biology major. "So... what do you want? The Angus T-Bone?"

 _...2,100..._ Law thought as he read the numbers next to each steak.

"Bone-in sirloin?"

 _1,700..._

"Or even a Wagyu fillet!"

 _-6,200?! No way._ "I'll be fine with the non-Angus T-bone." Law replied respectfully as he left his eyes off 1,700- the price.

"Then I'll get that too. Any sides?"

"-No thank you." Law replied as he started closing the menu. Then Vergo's hand snaked through and stopped Law from closing it.

"Any drinks? Wine?"

"I'm fine. I don't drink any alcohol." Law insisted- thinking he wanted all of his senses clear and not wanting to take the risk. Vergo moved his hand away as a waiter started heading their way.

"Alright, then." Vergo's back straighten on his seat as the waiter stopped at the end of their table.

"Are you two ready?" Law just nodded. "Well then, what can I get you?"

"I would like two T-bone, with fries, mixed seasonal vegetables, aaand... creamed spinach as a side. I would also like to add the sourdough with smoked garlic butter and Dessert of the Day- two of those, please." Vergo ordered.

 _Fuck. He absolutely ordered extra for my share._ Law grumbled in his head as the waiter completed their order and left. This total dinner was rounding up to fifty-thousand Belis.

"Thought we needed some vegetables." Vergo smiled. Yes, that was understandable. However, why did he pick this pricey place in the first place?

Ah, but it was much more cheaper than the farewell gift Vergo had given him.

On the last days of his community college years, Law remembers preparing a gift for him. He knew Vergo would have something prepared since he even gave him a Valentine's gift. It was something affordable and handcrafted- a painting. It was painted with perfection that Law didn't want to give it away. However, since he owed Vergo for his successful transfer to a 4-year university, he gave it away.

How happy did Vergo seem.

-Then, as expected, Law was handed a gift too. According to Vergo, it was another 'Thank you for volunteering and helping me out' gift.

The gift was a very detailed half-head model of a human being. It was still in a box, it's eyes closed and it was from the collarbone up. It displayed both internal and external details at the same time. The right side was covered with intricate details of veins, arteries, surface musculature and nerves. The left had the details of the brain, ventricles, brain stem, and medulla. The box also indicated that the model showed sections of the nerve cord, tongue, esophagus and identified a total of 130 structures.

Law was very pleased. -It was much better than the necklace Vergo gave him since this was actually related to his field of study. He thanked Vergo for it and that was it.

Later on the year, while Law was using this model for his study, he became very curious about the price. During his other classes, these models had to be treated with care since their instructors warned them that they were expensive. So, with a quick search in the internet, he typed the model's item number. There, he found out that this particular one costed 68,800 Belis. Law was shocked beyond words. Was it common for a farewell gift from an instructor to cost this much? He regretted looking it up- it seemed to him that Vergo saw him more than a student. 

o-o-o-o-o

Dinner went quite smoothly, but very sluggish. They were at last waiting for the check. Law took a peek of his watch on his left hand. It was already past 8pm. Law eyes slightly enlarged. He couldn't believe how they took two hours sitting and eating here.

 _I want to go home._ Law thought as he smiled to Vergo who just made a lame pun. The dinner had certainly exhausted this introvert. There were a few good things though: the dinner was fabulous, Law didn't feel too disgusted as he conversed with Vergo, and of course, no baby talk from Vergo- which would have definitely made Law grossed out again. That gave horrible shudders on him, tightened his throat, and his heart felt like it was suffocating. Thank goodness he stopped using that, Law rolled his eyes to himself.

"Oh, look at the time! It's getting very late!" Vergo said as he placed his credit card away once the waiter returned it. "How did you get here?"

"By car." Law lied, fearing that he wouldn't be able to decline the offer of him taking Law home by his car. Law did not want this man to know where his address was. He remembers once when he lived in his previous apartment, a letter came from him. It was from Vergo- although Law never told him his address. He couldn't remember what the card was for, but remembers how Vergo had asked a friend of his, back in his community college, for his address. Law understood how Vergo wanted to just surprise him- in a good, fun way- but it really backfired on Law since he never liked him. It gave him the creeps.

"Oh? Really? You got a car? What kind?"

"I'm not really familiar with the types of cars, so I'm not sure."

"Well, it is getting really dark. I can drive you home. It's much safer."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." Law smiled wondering how the heck would it be much safer. "I'm also a bit afraid of leaving it here overnight, so I'll drive it home." Law thanked himself for not drinking any wine- otherwise, his excuse wouldn't have worked well.

"Alright, I'll take you to your car then." Vergo sighed as he stood up from his chair.

 _Shit._ Law sweated.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I was going to go grocery shopping after this." Law excused- as that was about the only stores that would be open around this time.

"Really? This late at night?"

"Yes, I really don't have much time to go stocking for food in the day." Law half-lied. Yes, he did go grocery shopping at night- but he just stocked up yesterday, so there was really no need for shopping. Law placed the wine colored napkin that was on his lap to the table as Vergo got behind him. He pulled his chair as Law stood- which Law thought it was very unnecessary.

"Thank you very much for the dinner." Law said as his weight got to his black heels. "It was really nice seeing-"

"Wait! Actually, I have something for you." Vergo stopped him by grabbing his forearm. Law suppressed his scowl he was about to give Vergo for touching him.

"Oh." Law gave a purposeful surprised look. No, he did not expect this was coming at all, but after all the expensive dishes, any additional gifts didn't surprise Law in the least. "Really?" Law half-smiled.

"Yesh, and you'll get a kick out of this one!" Vergo said.

 _Fuck. Why couldn't you just say 'Yes'?_ Law paled as he tried his best to keep a smile on.

"So, let's go!" Vergo exclaimed as he placed his arm upon Law's shoulder. Oh, how much Law wanted to fling it off him.

Vergo guided Law out of the restaurant and under the streetlights. "It won't be far." Vergo assured him. Law wondered where he was going to take him since most of the stores were closed by now.

They walked and talked for a couple of blocks. Then Vergo stopped in front of New Central Inn- one of the best hotels in the city. Law's eyes grew and immediately paled.

"I have your gift inside. It's a bit too big and heavy, so I didn't bring it to the restaurant." Law listened to every breath that touched his ear. It was too much into his personal space. "Would you like to see it? It's in my room."

Pure dread came avalanching down on Law.

Should he trust him and believe that Vergo saw him as a student or son and go see it?

-Or should he trust his instincts that he must refuse this offer before something happens that would make him regret for the rest of his life?

He quickly skimmed through all the possibilities. If the gift was another detailed body part model, it is extremely understandable that Vergo couldn't take it with him into the three star restaurant. They would never allow it inside. It would also be a bit awkward to see it at the hotel lobby too.

However, why was he staying at such an expensive hotel when he was going to be here for only a couple days by himself? Would people usually book for one of the best when they're alone? Did he have that kind of luxury? Do instructors make that much money to eat at a costly restaurant and to book a five star hotel when he (Vergo) was back at his hometown- not stopping at his parent's place?

"So, let's go in!" Vergo exclaimed happily as his face flushed bright red again. He pushed Law's shoulders forward.

-Then Law remembered that one time when he was helping cleaning the storage room. It was a small room that had stacks of boxes filled with books that blocked all of the empty cabinet doors. Basically, Law volunteered on helping putting all the books into the cabinets, getting rid of the boxes. Vergo said that he would be able to help him between lectures.

It was when Law was peacefully putting the textbooks away and Vergo was skimming through some catalogs in the same room near the door. Law enjoyed these types of jobs and did not mind doing it at all.

Then the door closed with a bang.

Law's eyes immediately shot to the single door in the room. Vergo still stood by it, skimming through the catalog as if nothing happened. Why wasn't he looking at the door too? Why did he continue to resume looking at the pages in his hands?

-Why did the door close?

Fear came flooding into him instantaneously.

It seemed like Vergo had closed it without any warning. Why wasn't he looking at him? Why isn't he talking like usual? Law's eyes wavered around the books, as if searching for an answer from all the textbooks in front of him.

It was past 5pm. There weren't any lectures taught in the buildings and almost no student in sight. The storage room was located in the center of the building. There may or may not even be any instructors besides Vergo in the building right now.

-But this was a school ground and Vergo was an instructor here. Surely, he wouldn't do anything. However his heart wasn't convinced with his judgement. He gripped one hard-back textbook with both hands, which were covered in cold sweat, as he waited for any movement.

Then Vergo moved, opening the door. Law breathed out a breath of relief. Why did he even close the door? Law wondered as he resumed his work. Law thought he may be acting a bit paranoid around him, but it felt necessary.

Then Law pulled Vergo's arm off of him under the sparkling bright hotel lights.

"What's wrong Law? Vergo asked as the automatic doors swished open.

"I'm sorry." Law spoke honestly for the first time to Vergo. "I can't."

Yes, it may just be another body part gift. Law understood how Vergo loves giving these gifts to Law. He had treated Law with kindness and Law always felt horrible about himself whenever he frequently felt disgusted with him. They must be just a good former student and instructor relationship- just good friends. With these reasons, he couldn't accept another gift from him- a fine cuisine was more than enough.

Yes, Vergo may be thinking of making Law his. With a top tier hotel and an exquisite supper would be the most romantic way to make one swoon in love. But Law was never that easily convinced. He had drawn a line to Vergo that implicitly depicted his feelings for Vergo- never hugging back, never initiating the email conversations, never giving his address, never calling him unless it was absolutely necessary, and never calling him by the name Vergo wishes. For these reasons, he could not step into the hotel.

He did not love Vergo at all.

"I'm sorry." Law repeated as Vergo came back to his side. "I can't accept your gift."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't see any reason of accepting it."

"Oh, it's because I'm so happy to see you! It's not a big deal! Here, come on, let's go!"

"I can't." Law looked straight into his eyes. "I can't, I'm sorry. The dinner was more than enough for me. Thank you very much." Vergo stood there and his smile slowly faded away.

"-But this gift... I've been thinking about it for the longest time...! Please, I beg of you, accept it for me?" It made Law feel like a villain- if it was just a gift and he was just treating him like a son, he must be acting very disappointing to the sender who wanted to surprise the receiver.

"Thank you very much for the dinner. I had a good talk with you today. Please give the gift to your son or the next prospective biology student." Law smiled slightly. Vergo looked very sad as the hotel lights illuminated his back. "I appreciated all the help you have given me. Thank you so much."

"...Are you leaving already...?" Vergo questioned melancholy.

"Yes, I need to stock up and I have an early morning tomorrow." Law lied.

"May I accompany you grocery shopping?" He persisted.

"Thank you, but I rather go by myself." Law replied. Vergo seemed to loose his enthusiasm as they talked. "We can meet some time again." Law reassured.

"When are you coming back to Dressrose?" Vergo asked sorrowfully.

"I have no clue. I have already started a new life here." Law gave him a solemn smile. "Thank you. Now, I better go now. Good night, Mr. Vergo." As Law turned and was about to head to a bus stop, Vergo grabbed him from behind, pulling him into a strong hug.

Law bit his tongue down as he took a huge intake of the cool night air. His throat constrained in disgust.

 _Fuck. Don't hug me._ Law grumbled in his throat.

"...Can I see you again?" Vergo asked as his grip got even tighter. Law started to get chills creeping up his back.

 _I already said yes...!_ Law glared- which thankfully wasn't seen by Vergo himself, only to onlookers peeking the scene outside of this magnificent hotel.

"-Yes, but next time, let's just meet at some fast food restaurant." Law couldn't help himself and it spilled rather coldly. He crunched his eyes down and dug his nails into his palms as he realized that his socializing mask was rather slipping. He took another huge breath. "The restaurant was good, but I rather like the usual." Law lied softly to cover up his mistake.

"Okay..." Vergo let go of Law slowly, allowing Law to turn around. How Law wanted to step away from him as soon as he loosened his grip; however, he allowed his arms to slowly slip away since Law understood how delicate the heart was. "I had a wonderful time today- I always have a splendid time with you, but today was one of the top!" Vergo said as his enthusiasm rose up again.

"...Goodbye and good night." Law forcefully smiled. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here." He said as he placed his hat on his head, wanting its warmth from the cooling sky.

"...Good... night." Vergo's spirit went away as he watched Law walk away.

As Law turned a corner of a building, he ran. He ran as fast as possible-although there were no winds in the city with the tall buildings, the cold wind- that was made as he ran- hit his face and made his nose colder and colder. He didn't want Vergo suddenly coming up behind him to stop him again. If Vergo did try to stop him again, he wanted him to turn the same corner and to see that Law had already gone. Law didn't stop for the closest bus stop he saw. He ran for the next one, then to the next one as he wanted to be away from Vergo as quickly and as far as possible.

Yes, Vergo was a kind man- caring and always giving things away. But there was always something that gave Law the creeps whenever he saw him.

 _I'm sorry Vergo._ Law said in his head as he continued to run. _I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry that I couldn't accept your gift._ _  
_  
 _I'm sorry, but I cannot love you._

He grabbed the pendant on his neck and yanked it off. He couldn't stand having it on much longer. He jabbed it inside his back pocket in his jeans and he continued to run until his heart stopped pumping in the adrenaline that pushed him to run.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **For those who are curious about the Beli prices I've put up, you can get the approximate prices by converting to your country's currency. The Beli value I placed is the same as the yen (since Oda-sensei is Japanese), so for the currency converter, if the story says, for example, 100 Beli, put 100 yen.**

 **Update: 7/20/2016**

 **For curious readers,**

 **Well... The Japanese Yen is doing much better now and the prices I've placed in the story are now a bit too high/expensive than intended.**

 **How troublesome. Maybe I should've placed at least the converted price for some English speaking countries when I first posted it. Well, I should've expected this since the money market changes every hour. Hmm. I'll just provide the intended prices according to the conversion of today (but only for the highest price in the story since I know some readers are curious how much the gift cost- not so much about dinner prices). The prices provided below will not be converted from the story's written Belli price, but from the intended price I placed.**

 **The prices posted in order from top 5 popular country readers reading this story from the month it was posted.**

 **Highest price gift: 68800 Belli**

 **USA: $416**

 **Euro: €378**

 **Singapore: $564**

 **UK: £316**

 **Brunei Darussalam: $564**


End file.
